The Big Lebowski 2: Return of the Dude (2017 Movie)
The Big Lebowski 2: Return of the Dude is a 2017 sequel to the cult classic The Big Lebowski. It was released on the on the exact date of the first film's release which was march 6 (it was released March 6 2017) it is a self aware parody sequel that is set 19 years after the events of the first film were in modern day the dude is trying to adjust to the modern world, Walter is trying to get back into Catholicism wall also watching on his nephew wall his brother is in rehab and the Dude's brother Jack Lebowski (Played By Bill Murray) makes a visit. However the dude finds out that a Little Lebowski is framing him and warns Little Lebowski's boss of what's happening. A week later the dude's son is revealed to be Little Lebowski and the dude's well son (played by Christopher Mintz Please) and that Two out of three of His bosses daughter's are kidnapped (for real this time) and now the dude needs to save them. the film received Positive reviews even being nominated a oscar for best picture of the year. PLOT: set 19 years after the events of the first film were in modern day the dude is trying to adjust to the modern world, Walter is trying to get back into Catholicism wall also watching on his nephew wall his brother is in rehab and the Dude's brother Jack Lebowski (Played By Bill Murray) makes a visit. However the dude finds out that a Little Lebowski is framing him and warns Little Lebowski's boss of what's happening. A week later the dude's son is revealed to be Little Lebowski and the dude's well son (played by Christopher Mintz Please) and that Two out of three of His bosses daughter's are kidnapped (for real this time) and now the dude needs to save them. Along the way he runs in to Jesus, A odd old couple, A crazy Buisness man who he later befriends (played by Kevin Spacey), Larry and his wife Bunny Lebowski (played by Tara Reid) a homeless ru6naway (played by Maisie Williams), and a group of Irish Anarchist. in this Self aware sequel that sticks to the nostalgia of the original wall also having a good story and adds in some self aware 22 jump street style humor that will make you laugh because....the dude abides. CAST: Jeff Bridges as Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski (now much older he is trying to adjust to the modern world and also no longer a bumb....kindof) John Goldman as Walter Sobchak (also trying adjust to the modern world and is even angered by this new generations qoute on qoute "Stupidity" he is watching his nephew wall Walter's abusive brother is in rehab) Jeremy London as Buddy Sobchak (Walter's Autistic Nephew and there replacement for Donny) Steve Buscemi as Theodore Donald "Donny" Karabatsos (there dead partner the dude meets him in the form of one of the dude's knock out fantasies and in a end credits scene is revealed to be still alive somehow) Bill Murray as Jack "The Man" Lebowski (the dude's Homeless brother who has a pet lizard named Mary and likes to be referred to as the man) David Thewlis as Knox Harrington (who teams up with The Dude, The Man, Walter and Buddy) Christopher Mintz Please as Johnny "Little" Lebowski/Poole (the dude's alleged son which in a twist is revealed not to be his son at all but was hired by Kevin's Spacy's character to spy on The Dude. but does later have a change of heart and helps and even befriends the dude in the end. he dies at the end similar to how Donnie Allegedly died. he is a cool as ice type of guy dressing up like Vanilla and is nothing like the dude) Emilia Clarke as Rose (Johnny's girlfriend who helps him spy on the dude. and also has a change of heart in the end) Maisie Williams as Maude the II "Little" Lebowski (The dude's real Daughter and reveals it to him after The dude is drugged by Kevin Spacey's character and is kicked off into the streets (which included a long walk of dude thinking about his life). She reveals that she did not reveal it sooner because she refused to believe her father was a "Bum" that and she was to nervous but she does reveal this to him. she is a lazy girl like her father but like her father she is content with her life. she left her mother's place to find her father) Kevin Spacey as Dante Stranding Jr. the III (A rich man who seems to be like the dude but had a abusive childhood and is in to BDSM and Voodoo stuff. he befriends and actually at first seems to be trying to help the dude find Liam Nession's characters two kidnapped daughters. however The Dude is deceived as it is revealed that apparently the two daughters were never kidnapped at all apparently one dead in a car accident and her father made it look like she was kidnapped. and the other willingly ran away with Dante and set up the kidnapping to trick both the dude and Nession's character. and the dude's "Son" is revealed to be a spy for Dante) John Turturro as Jesus Quintana (now a dentist. Jesus now cleans the teeth of all who step into his office and cleans them int he name of Jesus. he cleans the dude's teeth at some point in the movie) Liam Nession as Thomas Treehorn Jr./Martin O Reilly (The alleged brother of Jackie Treehorn and also the one who gets his two daughters kidnapped. but not only is it revealed that one of his daughters dead in a car accident and made it look like she was kidnapped. not only does not know anybody named Little Lebowski. but also he is not even Treehorn's brother he was a former member of a resistance and faked his death. and was put into witness protection under the alias of Jackie treehorn's brother) Sam Elliot as The Stranger Tara Reid as Bunny Lebowski/Sellers (now married to little Larry) Emma Stone as Go Fo Nothin Treehorn/O Reilly (Thomas/Martin's third daughter she is considered his bastard for killing his wife during child birth and is the black sheep of the three and is the love interest of Buddy Sobchak) Jennifer Lawrence as Emily Treehorn/O Reilly (the second daughter who is allegedly kidnapped but is revealed to have dead in a car accident and her father made it look like she was kidnapped) Natalie Dormer as Natalie Treehorn/O Reilly (The first daughter of treehorn and his favorite she is apart of a organization that travels to third world countries to feed children and is the hottest out of all of them. she is allegedly kidnapped but was revealed to have willing left with Dante as her and Dante are in love and she wants her fathers money and made it look like she was kidnapped) Jesse Flanagan as Larry Sellers (now married to Bunny) Pierce Gagnon as Gary Sellers (Bunny and little Larry's son) Peter McRobbie as Marty Screws (the man in the odd old couple that the dude and Walter run in to) Deanna Dunagan as Ellie Screws (the woman of the odd old couple the dude and Walter run in to) Julianne Moore as Maude Lebowski (Maude the II's mother and The Dude's Lady friend that the dude and his daughter have a reunion with before going to confront Thomas/Martin) HUMOR/PARODY: There is a lot of self aware humor in this version then the last one * One of the biggest one's is that the plot is the same as the last one and it makes fun of that numerous times through out the movie * It makes fun of sequels and how most of them are either the same as the last one, try to be bigger and better, or are just simply not as good as the first. * it makes fun of how there are sequels to older movies being made that are just made for the sake of nostalgia * The dude and Maude the II's first meeting before she reveals she is his daugther is a parody of Maisie williams's character and Jason Sudekis's characters first meeting in devil and the deep blue sea with some major differences of course * The odd old couple are parodies of the old couple in the visit * the big and only action scene when The Dude, Walter, Thomas/Martin, and The man are infuriating Dante's secret private airport is a parody of action films in general. * the scene after Dante drug dude which results to him getting into the police thrown on the street with no cash and is declined a ride from a taxi driver and is forced to take a walk into the city to think about his life is a parody of hipster indie films in general. * the after credits scene where Donny is still alive is a parody on how characters a brought back to life for writing purposes and nothing else.) RECEPTION the film has mostly positive review. with it being praised for keeping the nostalgia of the original wall also trying something new. and was praised for it's amazing soundtrack and focus to detail and is one of the most funniest films of the year. SEQUEL a third and final film was announce to not only be a Christmas special but also the conclusion to the trilogy and also a crossover with bad santa titled A Very Bad Lebowski Christmas. Category:Comedy Category:Parody Category:The Big Lebowski Category:Universal Pictures